This invention relates to a machine for inserting a plurality of irregular packaged or unpackaged items into a carton. More particularly, the invention provides a method and apparatus for inserting a full carton load of packages containing one or more objects into an opened carton.
Packaged articles having irregular shape which are packed in cellophane, wax paper or similar substances are extremely difficult to automatically pack into cartons. Automatic carton filling machines work particularly well with individually packed small boxes of products which can be handled with suction cup lifting devices and other well-known item handling apparatus which have utility in packing machines. Such apparatus which relies upon the regular and repeatable shape and configuration of the individual packages is not workable with flexible packages with irregularly shaped packages, such as cookies packaged either individually or in small quantities in cellophane bags. Irregular products of this nature are impossible to align on a conveyor in a back-to-back or edge-to-edge configuration because of their tendency to override each other or bunch up. Those sorts of packages cannot be handled well using vacuum cup lifters or any similar apparatus, and the flexibility and fragility of the packages and their contents do not lend themselves to prior art loading apparatus and techniques.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a consolidation approach to form a series of partial carton loads of individual packages, each of which may contain one or more articles. A complete carton load, comprised of a number of partial carton loads, may then, if desired, be inverted for insertion into an opened and inverted carton, and the combined carton and load of individual packages may then be inverted and placed on a conveyor for transport to further carton closing, sealing and handling means of a conventional nature.